Tremendous technical advances have led to the discovery of new gene products, and the natural progression to the investigation of protein function and mechanism in carcinogenesis will unquestionably follow and will require sensitive new analytical tools. Mass spectrometry will have a critical role in these determinations due to the unparalleled sensitivity of new ionization techniques and the potential for sequencing biopolymers. This proposal requests funds to establish a Center for Biomedical Mass Spectrometry (CBMS) in the School of Medicine that will greatly facilitate the research programs of ten eminent investigators working in chemical carcinogenesis, DNA repair, mitochondrial/nuclear proteins, and cell signaling mechanisms. Newly acquired state-of-the-art instrumentation is available including systems for electrospray ionization LC/MS and LC/MS/MS, and matrix assisted laser desorption. Trained mass spectrometrists will work directly with senior investigators and their group members. Projects will be undertaken to perform non-standard analyses that require considerable development of experimental parameters and techniques. Incorporation of new technologies at the cutting edge of mass spectrometry will be essential for these investigators and will be undertaken by senior personnel. An administrative structure is described that will ensure a fully functioning Center with optimal communication and with access for all NCI-supported investigators. In addition, the Center will provide leadership in the education of basic biomedical scientists through a series of seminars on biomedical applications and new technologies and by providing instruction in mass spectrometry techniques to students in graduate and undergraduate courses.